


No One Else For Me

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, Schizophrenia, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: When Spencer awakens in the middle of the night, the reader isn't there? He finds her huddling in the closet - one of his worst nightmares has become a reality.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

He awoke in the middle of the night, aware that Y/N wasn’t there. The sheets on her side of the bed were cool to the touch; she hadn’t been there for some time. Spencer opened his eyes, searching around the room for his girlfriend of two years, but she was no where to be seen. 

As he stood up from the bed, he nearly lost his footing. It was nearly 2 o’clock in the morning and he’d only fallen asleep a few hours earlier. Where could she have been? He walked around the apartment, the floors creaking under his feet and peaked into each room. He figured that she probably just had a bad case of insomnia and was sitting on the couch watching a movie, which is what she did whenever she couldn’t sleep. But when he went outside, she was nowhere to be found. The kitchen was empty; she wasn’t making herself a cup of tea, which she also always did to try and sleep. She wasn’t huddled up on the couch as he’d thought - and she wasn’t in the bathroom either. Where could she be?

When he returned to his side of the bed, fearing the worst and pulling out his gun from the side table, he heard a soft thump come from the closet. With his gun poised for the worst, he tiptoed over to the closet, slowly pulling it open.

What greeted him was bewildering. Covered in sweat and staring off in the distance, Y/N had huddled herself in the closet. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” He leaned down to meet her gaze. She was petrified. “Baby, what happened?” he asked, attempting to lift her head up with his index finger.

With a sharp breath, she backed up, scooting back on her hands and nestling further into the corner of the already-packed closet. “Don’t touch me!” she cried, putting her hands up in front of her. “I’ll end up hurting you!”

“What are you talking about?” he said confused. What had brought this on?

“Something’s wrong,” she whispered, the tears welling in her eyes. “There are pictures in my head.” She clutched her head in her arms, beating her hands against her head in an attempt to banish the terrible images.

“Stop!” He said, grabbing her arms. As soon as she said the words, his heart sank. He was all too familiar with what that meant. “What are you seeing?” he asked, moving closer. When she tried to move back yet again, he soothed her, “It’s okay. You’re not going to hurt me.”

“At first, I thought it was just a dream,” she said, hot tears stinging her face, “I had gone to the kitchen and pulled out a butcher knife. I walked around the room aimlessly for a few minutes and then came back to the room...and...when I did...” She started sobbing. “When I did, I got on top of you and I stabbed you over and over again. There was so much blood and you were looking at me in fear and disbelief. I could feel the blood seeping through my hands and in the dream I wasn’t scared, I was determined. Oh god!” The sound of her heaving sobs and loud screams filled his ears as his own eyes filled with tears. Why was this happening to her? Wasn’t it enough his mother had it? Why did the women he loved more than anything in the world have to suffer with this too?

“Baby, I’m scared,” she wailed, “I don’t want to hurt you. I thought when I woke up the images would go away, but they only got more intense. It felt so real...and now...the voices. If I end up hurting you I’ll kill myself.”

His heart hurt. She was the love and light of his life; she didn’t deserve this and seeing her in such pain was excruciating. “What are the voices saying?” he asked, for some reason needing to cement what he already knew.

“They’re telling me that I have to kill you and that I have to do the same to my family or they’re going to kill me. I’m having a break aren’t I?” she sobbed. She couldn’t believe it. Her uncle, her mother’s brother, was afflicted with it - and he’d taken his own life to avoid hurting the ones he loved. She would do the same if she had to, but she didn’t want to die. She didn’t want to end up with her brains splattered against the wall, someone else having to find her mutilated body. She’d been the one to find her uncle - and she had never been the same. No one deserved to see that.

He shook his head gently, slowly putting his hands up to her. He wanted to touch her, soothe her, let her know that everything was going to be okay, but he didn’t want to startle her. “Yes, baby,” he cracked, “I think you are.”

She collapsed into his arms and sobbed. “Baby, I’m so sorry. Please...leave me...I can’t hurt you.”

“Look at me,” he said, lifting up her head so her eyes would meet his, “I believe this is what’s happening, but that doesn’t mean that you have to end up the way he did. He ended up that way because he refused to take any medication.” He wiped her cheeks of the wave of tears. “We are going to go to the emergency room right now and we’re going to get through this together.”

“Why? Why would you do that? Why won’t you just leave? It’s bad enough your mother has this, why should you have to deal with me having it too? There’ll be someone else out there for you, I’m sure of it. Just please, go.”

With a deep breath, he pulled her face to his, kissing her tears away. “There is no one else for me. I love you. I want you. For the rest of my life. We are going to get you on the right medication and we’ll be able to live the rest of our lives together, I promise.”

As he stood up from the closet, he grabbed her hand, hoisting her up from her huddled space and bringing her back out into the open. He turned around, picking up a throw blanket and wrapping it around her shaking body. “It’s okay,” he said, smoothing her hair back. “You’re going to be okay.”  
With one swift movement, he lifted her into his arms and carried her down the stairs to his car, hoping that he hadn’t just lied her. He wanted to believe more than anything that she would be okay.


End file.
